oooohhhhhfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JoPo/Fanon: When Skips Gets Mad
Hey Guys, I promised I'd add Fanon's to this wiki, so here we go! Summary Muscle Man makes Skips die by telling him one of his My Mom Jokes about eternal youth. Characters Mordecai Rigby Skips Muscle Man High Five Ghost Pops Thomas Benson No Rules Man (cameo) Death Gary (cameo) Guardians of Eternal Youth Doctors Transcript (Muscle Man's RV) Muscle Man: And then I was all like, "You know who else is gonna explode in a time machine? My Mom!" (laughs) High Five Ghost: Yeah! Dude, seeming as it's our day off, let's My Mom Joke everybody! Muscle Man: Yes. (In the house) (Muscle Man walks in) Rigby: Hey Muscle Man! Do you have any ideas what we should do on our video game? Muscle Man: Hmmm, what game is it? Mordecai: Winning Dollar. Muscle Man: I have no idea, see ya later ladies. M&R: (sigh) Muscle Man: Oh Yeah. Rigby: What, what's the hint? Muscle Man: You know who else has no idea, MY MOM! Rigby: Oh right. Muscle Man: Oh right, I do know a hint, press the My Mom button. Mordecai and Rigby: (sigh) (Skips Places) Muscle Man: I can't believe I told Benson he's a jerk! (laughs) Hey Skips! You have eternal youth, right? Skips: Yeah. Muscle Man: You know who else has eternal youth? MY MOM! Skips: Eh, AAAAAARGH! Help! Muscle Man: Woah, Skips, it wasn't real! It was a joke! Skips: No! (Breathing is fast,) Mordecai: Hey Muscle-OH GEEZ! What's wrong with Skips?! Muscle Man: I told him a my mom joke, then he got ticked off! Rigby: We gotta take him to the hospital! (at the hospital, Skips is still crazy.) Skips: Aiee! Oh! Help! NO! Doctor: We have no idea what we should do. (buzzing holds and the doctors notice) (Doctors try to bring him back to life but fail. They walk out) Doctor: We are afraid that Skips is dead) Benson: GRRRR! I know one of you have done this! And I know it's MORDECAI AND RIGBY! M&R: Us!? Rigby: NO! It was Muscle Man, he told us what happened. Benson: Well, Muscle Man, what did you do? Muscle Man: I said a My Mom Joke and then he flipped out. Benson: Tell me the joke! Muscle Man: NO! I'm gonna retire from My Mom Jokes! It makes me laugh, it kills my friend. Benson: TELL ME! Muscle Man: Fine, but this will be the final one I say. You know who else has eternal youth? My Mom! (3 seconds later screen) Benson: Nothing happened. (A car smashes through the roof) (Gary and Death are in the car) Death: I'll get the soul. (Eternal Youth Guardians appear behind him) Mordecai: Wait! You're the Guardians of Eternal Youth, aren't you? Gary: Yeah, they are. Death: We're running late today, so I'll just take Skips' soul and then we can deal with this idiot. (No Rules Man is in a jar) No Rules Man: I thought there were no rules! Rigby: Wait, if we do something, will you give Skips eternal youth? GOEY: Okay, but Death shall take Muscle Man's soul as well. Muscle Man: What! Why? GOEY: You made fun of eternal youth, that's why us and Gary are here, and it's the reason Skips flipped out. Mordecai: An extra to the deal, after we do it, you give Muscle Man his soul back? GOEY: Fine. Mordecai: And what we shall do, is the spirit dance. GOEY: Okay then. (Death takes Muscle Man's soul and everyone drives away) Pops: Benson, I was wondering if we could go to the harpsichord store because I really want a new harpsichord! Benson: Look, I dunno Pops, it's not on my schedule today. Pops: But, PLEASE! HFG: I can take you. Thomas: Benson, should we go to that news thing now, to write about Skips? Benson: Okay, see you guys. Mordecai and Rigby: SEE YA! Rigby: Woods? Mordecai: Hmmph, Hmmph. (at the woods) Rigby: So, what do we do? (Flashback to Free Cake, where Skips is doing it) Mordecai: Set a fire. Rigby: Easy. Mordecai: No wait! (Flashback is zoomed into the fire and it is blue) Mordecai: The fire was blue, not red. Rigby: Skips probably has special sticks in his house! (at Skips' house) Mordecai: I think I've found them, blue sticks must make blue fire! Rigby: Are you sure? If we screw this up I'm not coming back. Mordecai: We won't, I'm telling you! (at woods again) Rigby: So, scratch them! (they start burning blue fire) Rigby: YES! What next? Mordecai: As far as I can remember, Skips chanted "Weeownibown!" and shaked rattles. Rigby: What!? I'm not screaming that. Mordecai: Do you want Skips to die!? Rigby: Fine. Pops : (running into the Woods) Mordecai! Rigby! Me and High Five Ghost want to watch you! High Five Ghost: Yeah! Mordecai: Okay. M&R: (dancing with the blue fire and shaking rattles) Weeownibownabrutibaslima! Pops: (laughs) Good Show! Jolly Good Show! HFG: How did you get the blue fire? Rigby: Something Skips had. (the car comes back) GOEY: Well Done! Mordecai and Rigby! You have completed the spirit dance! Mordecai: Thanks, but you know what we want. Rigby: Yeah! Bring Skips and Muscle Man Back! Gary: Muscle Man first. Muscle Man: (comes back) Huh? Gary: Skips. Skips(comes back in the woods) Hey! GOEY: And because you two-(Benson and Thomas come back to the woods) Benson: Hey! GOEY: Because you two completed the spirit dance, you will be rewarded with Eternal Youth. M&R: Really? GOEY: Yes. M&R: (Louder and happier than usual) OOOOHHHH! (zapped by Eternal Youth Ray) (Party all the Time plays as Mordecai and Rigby see awesome stuff) Benson: Are You Okay? Mordecai: This feels awesome! Rigby: He's right! Benson: Muscle Man. Muscle Man: Yeah. Benson: You're hired. Muscle Man: Thanks! I'm back to My Mom Jokes as well. Benson: Now no more mean ones or you're fired, got it? Muscle Man: Got it. C'mon guys let's go! (everybody goes back home. (Guardians of Eternal Youth, Gary and Death are still there) Death: Uhh, bye!? (End of "When Skips Gets Mad) Trivia * This is Reginald's (One of the giant babies) second major appearance as he is seen to be the talking guardian with a badge saying "Reginald" the other guardian is silent Reginald's first appearance was in Quips. Also the silent one has a badge saying "Rufus" This means there are only 2 guardians with an unknown name. * This is the third episode with humping, as Muscle Man humps when he comes back, the first was Party Pete, the second was "Guys Night." JoPo Fanon Season 1(Links will be added) '''When Skips Gets Mad * '''Censored Video * Pops Be Gone * The Explosion * Just Don't Get Fired * Epic Electric Eel * Life Punchies * The Rats Have Got to Go * Entance 21 * Jinx Pass * Regular Arcade * Rigby, Pops, Skips! * Who's Medieval? * Return of the Dead Eye * You Got Schooled! * Rigby the Vampire * Pet * Toys! * Pear Inc. * Gotta Be a Tool to be a Fool * Season 1 Outtakes * Season 2 Outtakes * Season 3 Outtakes * It's Anything But Old * The Best Preview in the World * Impossible * New Guy * Friendship Denied Category:Blog posts